


the 1 (Timothée imagine)

by Julietmatro



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietmatro/pseuds/Julietmatro
Summary: This is an imagine based on the song the 1 by Taylor Swift. This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm not native, so sorry about the quality.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Timothée had been away for a long time shooting his new movie. It has been a hard time for me as he didn’t have much time to talk to me being busy with work almost the whole day. I was counting the days that remained until he came back. At last, the day arrived and he invited me to his house so that we could catch up. I got more nervous as the time passed, getting closer to the moment of seeing him again. I couldn’t decide about what to wear, something that didn’t happen to me for a while. At last I decided to wear a simple dress with stripes and my bikini beneath it because he told me that I could get in his pool if I wished to. 

The moment I received his message telling me he was at my door, I got out the house and almost ran to his car. I sat in the passenger seat and Timmy got going again because there was a car behind us. 

“Sorry, I’ll give you a hug when we arrive home, okay?” he said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“Of course, how was eveything?" I asked him, yearning to hear all the stories from the shooting in Rome. He started telling me everything from the beginning and I couldn’t stop staring at him more than normal as he was driving and wouldn’t realize about it. His hair was a bit longer, just the length that I love and he still made me breathless just for the fact of existing. He was telling me about his favourite scene when he turned his face towards me and I instantly lower my eyes to watch my feet, hoping he didn’t notice me looking at him. I didn’t know how he hadn’t realized yet that I wanted to be more than a friend if I’m so bad at hiding it. We arrived to his house and I hadn’t even notice distracted as I was. 

Timothée got out of the car and opened my door. I almost didn’t have time to get out the car and his arms were around me. I returned the hug, relaxing being close to him and being overwhelmed by his scent that I missed so much. He moved away a bit and I couldn’t resist to mess with his hair, which I know he loves. 

“Let’s get inside and prepare to tell me what you’ve been up to these months, I’m not going to make everything about me.” He told me while we were approaching his house.

“You have much more interesting stuff to talk about than me, I haven’t done anything different” Timmy rolled his eyes opening the door. He knows how I am and in the end he’ll make me talk about me too. He led me to his sofa as if I haven’t been here countless times before, but he soons get up again.

“Are you hungry? I’ve learned how to make pizza, I could prepare one...”

“Timmy, you have to be tired from the trip and I don’t think you have many things in the fridge, we can order pizza instead.”

“Smart girl”, he said, a smile forming in his face while he looked for the pizzeria’s number. “But you have to try my pizza another day.” 

I noded and smiled like a fool, he doesn’t know how much I love him. He hung up the phone and pointed to the pool on his backyard.

“They said it’s going to take around half an hour, do you want to take a swim before they arrive?” 

“Sure!” I said, heading to the pool while he went upstairs looking for towels for us. I took off the dress and soon Timmy arrived already with his swimsuit on. I gave a quick glance at him shirtless and took the towel he was offering me. 

We sat on the age of the pool and I suddenly felt exposed for being almost naked this close to him.

“What was your favourite thing about Rome?” I asked to my mind off those thoughts. 

“The Fontana di Trevi, I even tossed a coin, but I don’t think I had time to think about my wish before it got in the water and I wanted to go back, but I was very busy and it’s a very touristy place”

“We could try doing it in your pool.” I proposed as a joke, but he didn’t laugh and went inside the house instead. I was confused until he came back and gave me a coin. 

“Let’s try it now and see if I’m more lucky.” asked Timothée.

“Okay, let me think about something.” I answered pretending to think about it even when I have my wish very clear. He was looking at me with expectation.

“Fine, let’s do it at the count of three.” We made the countdown and tossed our coins to the pool at the same time, closing our eyes. Then, I looked at him wishing my wish came true and he would tell me he wanted to be more than a friend. Our eyes met and for a moment I thought I could read in his eyes he had wished the same I did. "I missed you" he said, almost wishpering and my heart stopped. Suddenly, he looked at my lips and got closer to me. I was closing my eyes when the doorbell startled us and put distance between us. I couldn’t say anything after that. Timothée started to laugh and got up in an awkward way.

“I’ll go get the pizza.” He affirmed walking away from me.


	2. the one part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some recommendations on the comments of my last post, so I'm going to write another chapter following them. Thank you for your support!!

Some minutes passed and I started to get worried, but the moment I was going into the house I saw Timothée coming looking nervous.

"What happened?" I knew there was something off just by looking at him.

"It looks like the pizzeria got the order wrong and they sent us an all-meat pizza instead of the vegetarian one I asked for" He said, while he opened the box and I saw the pizza full of meat. I started to laugh, but he didn't. 

"I can't believe it, it's almost the opposite of what you asked for"

"I'm really sorry, I don't know how this happened..." Timothée said, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, Timmy, it wasn't your fault!" I told him to reassure him.

"We can do the pizza I promised you, I got some groceries in my way back so I think we can manage." He assured, heading to the fridge. I went after him smiling thinking about how considered he was. He opened the fridge and stared at it as if he was waiting for something else to appear there. Then, he started bringing the food out. 

"Okay, so I have tomato sauce, olive oil and cheddar cheese. It's not mozzarella, but I guess it'll work too." He opened different cupboards looking for the ingredients needed for the dough and then he handed me a bag of chips.

"In case you get hungry before the pizza is done. This will take a while." He told me with a big smile on his face, he looked really excited about cooking together. I started to eat the chips while he prepared everything on the table and started to mix the ingredients for the dough. I couldn't resist to look at him still on his swimsuit moving around the kitchen really concentrated in making everything perfectly. I was lost on my thoughts looking at how adorable he was him until he formed the dough into a round shape.

"If you want the pizza to be ready faster you could also help me when you get tired of taking a look." He proposed. He didn't even need to turn around and see me looking at him to that I was doing it. I felt myself blushing and went to where he was.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, ignoring the last comment he made.

"You can roll the dough and I'll prepare the toppings." Timothée suggested. He took the ingredients he needed and I took the dough aside so that I didn't bother him. It was the first time I did it so I wasn't really sure about how to do it correctly. I started to knead the dough as I could, but it didn't look very well. I looked at Timothée helplessly and he approached me laughing. 

"Okay, this won't work if you don't nudge it gently. Let me help you." He got behind me and took my hands to show me himself how to stretch the dough properly. "See? Much better, do you prefer we make a thin or a thick crust?" 

"Thin, please." I responded I don't even know how feeling him so close guiding me with his hands on mine pressing the dough. I started to feel my face getting red again, it was amazing how he made me feel. 

"Okay, so now it's time to put the toppings and we put it into the oven!" He explained really excited. I thought he would go back to his place, but took the oil still behind me and when he opened the bottle too much oil came out and finished all over me. My reaction was to shout, farther away from the table and turn over, so Timothée also ended up full of oil. We were trying to tell each other we were sorry, but we couldn't stop laughing. Then I realized about how this looked like from the outside, us in swimsuits full of oil and still so near each other. Timothée's eyes were fixed on me and I could read a lustful feeling on them. 

"Can I take a shower?" I asked him, killing the intimate atmosphere we had created as he was getting even closer. He changed his expression, smiling again.

"Sure, yeah! I'll lend you some clothes too." I followed him awkwardly to his room and he handed me some clothes he chose from the huge wardrobe. "If you need anything else just let me know. I'll go and finish this disaster." I muttered a thank you and went to his bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Was it all in my imagination or did he really think the same I was thinking? He must have felt it too. I was sure he was nervous too when he was so close to me and that was why he spilled the oil. Or was I overthinking everything? I finished taking a shower after a while and I kept thinking about it. I didn't know why I had to go farther from him every time it looked like there could be something else between us if I felt so great and comfortable around him. I got dressed and came back to the kitchen after trying to relax for a bit. Timothée was just getting the pizza out of the oven when he saw me and almost droped it. I ran towards him to help him put it in the table.

"Sorry to scare you, I know your clothes don't suit me at all." I said jokingly. He shook his head 'no' and looked me from top to bottom. 

"On the contrary, I didn't expect you to look so beautiful in my T-shirt." He answered with a half smile. I started to laugh and took it as a joke as his T-shirt was way too big for me. Even though he's thin, he likes really baggy clothes, so the shorts were not visible and it looked like I wore a dress. 

"Why do you always laugh off my compliments? I'm serious, you look gorgeous." Timothée said honestly. I looked away from those beautiful green eyes and couldn't come up with anything to answer him. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you in Rome. Everything I discovered I wished I could see it with you, I wanted to enjoy that experience with you and every day I was craving for the moment when I could talk with you. I've really missed you and I want you to tell me how you feel because I want to be completely honest with you and tell you everything I didn't dare to." His speech left me breathless and I started to smile like a fool because I couldn't believe how happy he could make me.

"Did you know your pool is magical? Because my wish has come true just now." I took courage and admitted it. Timothée gave me his biggest smile and took me in his arms.

"I'm so lucky" Timothée murmured and stared at my mouth still smiling. I was the one who dared to finish with the little distance there was between us and kiss him. His lips were as soft as I imagined and he responded to my kiss with intensity. He began caressing my leg with his hand under his T-shirt and I stopped the kiss putting my hands on his chest.

"Okay, I loved that, but we should eat the pizza that has taken as so long to make and then keep up with this." I argued, he frowned for a second, but then noded. 

"As smart as always."


End file.
